


Three Demerits

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Kylo RenPoe Dameron × Ben Solo不知道哪里的高中AU师生垃圾。





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※校园AU，师生设定。不知道是哪个国家的高中，不过脑子里是日式高中，我就喜欢看开罗穿学兰。

※充满恋爱酸臭味（垃圾水准）的垃圾

※ **UNDERAGE、UNDERAGE、UNDERAGE，** 重要的话三遍。 **我坚决反对现实生活中任何相关行为！！！！** 但我保留我在创作中书写类似剧情的权利。

※提前暴躁： **不想看点叉，** 不接受一切以自己偏好和道德观为出发点的批判与抬杠

※老垃圾。因为有DKP副线所以单独发出来。DKP副线之前也想写一个单篇番外的，后来不知道为什么一直拖着，一直没写……虽然写了也是个日式狗血小言，但还是谴责一下偷懒的自己

Three Demerits 本篇

Shameless 垃圾番外


	2. Three Demerits

在Armitage Hux的心中，理想中的休假有以下几个标准：

第一，他可以睡到自然醒。

第二，他不用写教务日志。

第三，他不用出家门。

少了上述任何一条都不能称之为理想的休假。休假是一种从社会中脱节的状态，是一种不用被Snoke那个老秃头叫去训话、不用被Phasma教育一番、不用操心哪个学生又在体育课上摔着了哪个学生考试又作弊了哪个学生又被欺负了家里蹲了家长来闹事了的理想状态，总而言之，就是Armitage Hux可以从“教务处主任”这个头衔下解脱出来的状态。

本日，5月17日，是Armitage Hux在日历上圈出来的周日。

是教务处主任Armitage Hux蓄谋已久的理想中的休息日。

他在周六赶完了周一要交给Phasma的日志，买好了今天一天的伙食，拉住了家里每一扇窗户的窗帘，但他忘了开静音。

说是忘了也不尽然，他已经习惯了24小时都需要保持手机能够立刻接通的状态，因为他是该死的教务处主任。他蓄谋已久地准备度过一个完美的假日，完美的假日的前一夜，在他幸福地看完电影、享受了一番可以熬夜的快感后爬上床时，他忘了开静音。

Armitage没能自然醒。

Armitage在早上九点钟被手机铃声吵醒。他翻了个身挂掉了。

他挂掉了电话，大脑放空了一分钟，像是挨了电一般突然睁开眼。理智与欲望激烈地抗争，他发出一声痛苦的哀嚎。理智赢了，他拿起手机，心中祈祷着最好不要是Snoke叫他去学校开会——他明明确认过今天没有教职员工会议了。最好也别是Phasma，或者Finn，或者任何一个同事——最好只是未知号码的推销电话或者是什么东西——屏幕亮起来，他瞪着上面的未接来电提示，大脑再次放空了一分钟。

不不不天啊放过我为什么是他为什么大早上九点钟为什么——难道这人一夜没睡现在就站在我门口要我开门吗为什么不能直接敲门为什么要打电话不为什么要这个时候给我打电话为什么——

是Kylo Ren？

他握着手机的胳膊重重地砸向床垫，另一只手揉起了酸痛的双眼。他解锁了手机。他知道他不用解锁也能把电话拨回去，但是拖一秒是一秒，拖一秒他就能给自己多一秒喘息的时机。他熬了夜，他实在是很困。放在以前，如果他不接，Kylo能把他的电话打到炸掉。越是这样他越是不想接，越是不想接，Kylo就越……但今天早上不一样。

因为Kylo只给他打了一次电话。

Armitage诅咒着自己那双不听话的手，把电话拨了回去。

“喂？”

他听到电话那端传来Kylo不是很有精神的声音。他皱皱眉头，

“是我。怎么了？”

“我需要你来帮我。”

“……哪方面？”

这话问出来实在是诡异非常，但这着实不能怪他。Kylo可真不是第一次跟他玩这个。但是大早上——九点钟？他知道Kylo心理上还没完全从青春期毕业，但是，看在上帝的份上，九点钟？

“我在医院。”

Kylo说。

Armitage愣了一下。

Armitage完全清醒了。

Armitage Hux把5月17日定为休息日有以下几个原因：

第一，这天是周日。

第二，这天Snoke保证了不开会。

第三，这天地铁和出租罢工。

因此，当Armitage随手抓起一件外套冲出门时，他发现只能从街边找一辆自行车。

5月17日早上九点半，Armitage Hux的外套绞进了自行车里。他把外套从自行车里揪出来，咬牙切齿地看着外套上黑乎乎的油渍，心中计算着干洗费，拨通了Ben Solo的电话。

他知道Ben Solo度假去了，这也正是Kylo没有去联系Ben的原因——但这干他什么事？会不会打扰到Ben Solo休息，他根本就不在乎。凭什么身为Kylo亲哥哥的Ben可以去休假，自己却要来帮Kylo擦屁股？

电话响了几声，另一端有人接了起来。

“……Hux？”

是Ben。Ben的声音听起来……有点，含蓄地说的话，奇怪。

Armitage感到自己的白眼已经在路上了。

“……有什么、事儿吗，……Hux？”

他听到电话那端的Ben踹了什么东西一脚；接下来是一声清晰的手掌击打在脂肪丰富的人体部位上的声音；接下来是Ben的一声闷哼……他终于还是翻了个白眼。他努力不让自己去想象电话那端正是怎样的场景，

“你弟弟——”

他刚把两个单词说出口，听筒里传来他最讨厌的人声：

“有没有人告诉过你，身为教务处主任也不能打扰学生上课？”

“什么？”

“我们这边可是晚上十点，哥们儿。不要打扰Solo老师给我上生理卫生课，再见。”

电话断了。

——天杀的Dameron。Armitage对着听筒中传来的忙音骂了个非常不为人师表的脏字。无所谓，他已经不为人师表很久了——他走上了医院的台阶。他不知道Kylo到底联系了Ben没有，现在看来就算联系了大概也不会有任何作用。他走进医院大门。等待区里坐着那个他熟悉得不能再熟悉的问题学生，背对着他，头上缠着纱布，裹住了下面一层的黑发。

“Ren！”

他喊了一声。Kylo冲着他扭过头。就算做过了心理准备，Armitage还是吓了一跳。他见过不少次Kylo受伤，没见过哪次Kylo的脸伤成这样。右半张脸上缠着纱布，遮住了眼睛。脖子上的一条细长的伤口缝了针，蔓延到了右眼下方被纱布遮住的位置。

他感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。

这小子不会是瞎了吧？

Kylo站起来，站在原地，等着他走到面前。这么看来，Kylo没伤到腿。算是幸事。但是眼睛……

“还能走路么？”

他问。

“能。”

“眼睛？”

“没伤到。就是脸破了。”

“特别严重的地方？”

“没有。”

“那你叫我过来干什么？”

他知道他这句话特别混蛋，但这同样不能怪他。Kylo受伤根本就是家常便饭，但这么久以来，他还是第一次被Kylo叫到医院来。他在路上想了很多种可能性，比如看到Kylo少了一条腿，或者一条胳膊，或者……总不至于是这种规模的小伤。说小伤确实过分，但比起Kylo曾经受过的那些伤，这点皮肉伤真的不算什么。Kylo打到脑门要去缝针的时候都没叫过他，为什么现在，在他的休息日，要把他从床上揪起来？

“我没钱，走不了。哥哥度假去了，你能不能帮我付下钱？”

尽管这句话没有理直气壮到可憎的程度，Armitage还是发出了一声清晰的、恼怒的抱怨。他懒得再和Kylo多说一句话，取出钱包走向了收银台。医药费不算太夸张，就算夸张，等Ben回来了也能跟他要回来。这都不是问题。问题是，他的休息日毁了。因为这个到处跟人打架的问题学生Kylo Ren毁了。

他算准了几个定数，没算到身边还藏着个定时炸弹。他结了账，扭头看了Kylo一眼，冲着医院大门扬扬下巴，你可以走了，他用挥手示意。

Kylo站在原地没动。

“我饿了。”

他回到Kylo面前时，Kylo对他说。

谢谢呢？

不应该先说一句谢谢么？

……算了。他本来就没指望Kylo对他说谢谢。

“买点东西吃去啊？你哥没给你留钱么？”

“昨天晚上喝酒喝掉了。”

“……”

他意外吗？他真的一点都不意外。从他第一次在教学楼天台上发现Kylo在那里抽烟的瞬间开始，Kylo做什么事情都不会让他感到意外。不，这么说也不对，他还是意外过的——但那个暂且不说——从什么时候开始，Kylo能够面不改色心不跳地对着他，教务处主任，坦诚地说自己晚上喝酒去了？

很早以前开始，没错。从很早以前开始。

“我喝完酒，遇到Rey。然后我也记不清了……总之打起来了。Rey，还有Rose，Rose她姐姐应该也在。我想不起来……反正等我醒来的时候我已经得到医院去包一下伤口了。”

又是Rey。Kylo心中最大的痛点之一，隔壁女校的大姐头。Armitage叹了口气。

“走吧，”

他说，

“到我家去。”

或许Kylo就是在等这个答案，或许他也早就准备好了这个答案。Ben Solo坐上飞机和Poe Dameron不知道跑到哪个海岛上去的那天开始，他就知道自己迟早有一刻得说出这个答案。

麻烦死了。Kylo Ren麻烦死了。

两年前，Armitage得过一次肠胃炎。上吐下泻导致他错过了开学典礼，导致他错过了那一年站在主席台上自我介绍的机会，导致他没能第一眼看到Kylo Ren入学。真正见到Kylo Ren是在一个星期以后——这不能怪他失职——那是Kylo在开学典礼后第一次来学校。他去天台巡查，远远地看到一个人高马大的学生，背对着他，两条胳膊架在栏杆之外。学生的右臂举起来，手掌在约摸是嘴唇的位置停留，一股青烟随之飘出。他喝了一声，上前去抓这个公然逃课、公然抽烟、违纪两条的学生，却在这个学生转过身来时吃了一惊：

“——Solo？”

眼前的学生龇了龇牙：

“我已经不用那个姓了。”

什么？

不，Ben Solo在这里干什么？为什么学校的实习校医要穿着校服在这里抽烟？

眼前的人又抽了口烟。不对，这不是Ben Solo。仔细看看的话，这张脸看起来比Ben年轻些，脸上那种不屑一顾的表情也从未在Ben脸上出现过。

“这里不能抽烟。”

他说。

“我知道。”

“把烟掐了。”

他命令。对方瞟了他一眼，抬手把没有掐灭的烟头扔到了栏杆外。

“你——”

他几步上前，身子探出栏杆，寻找那可能引发火灾隐患的烟头。他听到身旁人一声嗤笑，他扭头，对方已经双手插在口袋里离开了。

因为他的肠胃炎，教务处主任Armitage Hux是全校最后一个得知Kylo Ren是实习校医Ben Solo的弟弟的人。他不是没检查过新生文件，但这两个人的名字毫无相似度，他也没把Leia Organa和Han Solo联系到一起去。他翻出Kylo Ren的资料。他去找Ben Solo。他终于搞清楚了那个很不给他面子的小鬼的身份：留级一次，被开除一次，Ben Solo的亲弟弟。

履历表里单独一行：国家击剑队队员。

Ben向他道歉，道歉道得他实在是发不出什么脾气——Ben Solo，用其他教职员工的话来说，就是一头看似雄壮实则乖巧至极的牡鹿。Ben说他们父母离婚早，弟弟和父亲一起去了海外。现在弟弟和父亲闹得不愉快，一个人回到国内上学，自己其实也拿弟弟没什么办法。弟弟已经进了国家击剑队，只要能拿到高中文凭就行了，希望Hux的处罚不要太重……Ben的诚意本来就很足，Ben那双牡鹿一般的眼睛让诚意更足。何况保健室里还坐着一个看好戏的闲人Poe Dameron。Armitage对着Ben发不了脾气，在Poe面前也不想失态，只能权衡半晌道：

“我只能保证自己在最小范围内处罚他。但如果他事情闹大了，这可真不是我能说了算，明白吗？”

Ben忙不迭地点点头，一脸感激地看着他。他心中暗暗感慨，他可能永远都不会在Kylo Ren脸上看到这样的表情——事实证明他没想错。

他和Kylo Ren斗了两年。两年里，他从没见过Kylo Ren对谁露出过示弱的表情。

用“问题学生”形容Kylo Ren甚至都不太准确。

加完班回家，路过便利店，他看到Kylo带着一群小混混蹲在便利店门口喝酒。他要去抓，Kylo朝着他扔了个空酒瓶，翻过便利店后的围栏，腿脚利索地溜了个没影。他在天台上掐掉的Kylo的烟能够装满一条。他当了四年教务处主任，第一次见到有别校学生来闹事，要Kylo出来干架……第一次，并不是最后一次。此后很多次，校内校外，Kylo能打架出了名。

根本就是“小混混”，比“问题学生”更让人头痛的等级。Snoke睁一只眼闭一只眼，不过是惦记Kylo国家击剑队队员的身份，毕竟这所高中的击剑队历史悠久，Kylo是Snoke好不容易找来的战斗力。可再怎么放水，学生究竟是学生，抽烟喝酒，终归还是会带来不良影响。身为教务处主任，Armitage该抓还是要抓，抓着了除了记个小过倒也做不了什么。小过记满8次就会变成大过，大过记满3次就要被开除。只要Kylo不犯大过，只要三年内不会记满24次小过，顺利毕业倒也不是不可能。Armitage当然算过这比账。如果他不是教务处主任，他根本管都懒得管Kylo。所有人都要求他对Kylo的错误视而不见，他当然能做到。可若是全然视而不见，势必又要引起其他学生的不满，那么他只能尽可能给Kylo记小过……

教务处主任这个位子真的不好坐。

原因之一，就是你永远算不到什么时候会出现意外情况。

Kylo第一次直接被记大过，发生在全国联赛打完的第二个星期。Armitage在电视上看完了全场比赛，轮到Kylo的时候，和这个让他头痛的学生对阵的是隔壁女校的Rey。Kylo输了。

Poe在吃饭的时候提到，Kylo砸烂了整个更衣间里所有能砸烂的东西，Ben劝都劝不住。Armitage产生了很不祥的预感，预感在一个星期以后被证实。Kylo又去和人干仗了，不意外。Kylo干仗惊动了警察，这就让Armitage半夜被Ben从床上叫了起来。他赶到现场，Ben正在警察的包围下给Kylo擦脸上的伤口。Kylo被警察带走了，他和Poe陪Ben去捞Kylo出来。

Kylo出来了，脸色难看得让Armitage想打人。

这人到底知不知道自己给别人添了多少麻烦？

Kylo看了哥哥一眼，牙齿咬住嘴唇内侧的肉，低下头。Kylo一句话都没说，转身走了。Ben想追上去，Poe拽住了Ben的胳膊，凑近Ben身边低声说了些什么。Ben叹了口气。

“我还是担心……”

他听到Ben低声说。但你现在去找他，只会让他觉得压力更大——他听到Poe这样劝解。Ben抬起头来，又要向他道歉，他只是挥了挥手。他转过身去，死死地盯着Kylo渐行渐远的背影。鬼知道这个点Kylo要到哪里去，鬼知道他明天会不会在某条小巷里发现Kylo的尸体。Poe用手肘撞了撞他，朝着Kylo的方向扬扬下巴；他有些不明就里。Poe推了一把他的腰，他一个踉跄迈开了步子。步子迈开了，就得一直迈出去，走出十几步开外，他收到Poe的短信：

“帮个忙，看着点。我这边得照顾Ben。”

他没有任何义务要去帮忙看着Kylo。毋宁说，Kylo若是真的明天早上就这么死了，他简直可以大松一口气。手指插进头发里，他无可奈何地叹息。他不知道他还能做什么，他便干脆远远地跟着Kylo，直到Kylo的身影消失在小巷拐角，他才追了上去。

他追上去，又看到钻进了小巷的Kylo，正靠在墙上等他。

“有烟吗？”

Kylo问他。

怎么可能有。

“能帮我买一包吗？我现在没钱。”

不能。

他不回答，Kylo就瞪着他。Kylo瞪了他一阵，身体离开墙面，走出小巷，走向便利店。

“你不是没钱吗？”

他跟在Kylo身后问。Kylo头都不回地吼了一句：

“我可以去抢啊！”

……操。他是真的希望Kylo就此暴毙，五秒钟之内。他跟着Kylo来到便利店，他突然意识到，就算Kylo有钱，那身高中制服也不可能让Kylo买到烟。

“软包红色万宝路，”

他指着货架说。他已经算不清他抓了多少次Kylo抽烟了，他化成骨灰都知道Kylo抽哪个牌子。他顺手买了个打火机。

Kylo跟在他身后出门，他听到收银员提醒他：

“你不可以把烟给他抽，知道吧？”

——我是他妈的教务处主任，我当然知道。

“我根本就不认识这人。”

他扬了扬手里的烟，走出店门。立场转换得如此突然，这次换成了Kylo跟在他身后。他回到小巷里，因为垃圾箱的臭味皱起了眉头。他盯着Kylo的高中校服。他看向路旁早已熄灭了的霓虹灯。

“……去我家吧。”

他说。

教务处主任的难做之处在于，你很难判别人情和责任的边界到底在哪里。Armitage思考了很久这个问题，一直没能得到详细的解答，但他知道他此时此刻的行为是冒职业素养之大不韪。他坐在沙发的左侧，Kylo坐在沙发的右侧。他疲惫地撑着额头，Kylo在旁边抽着烟。一个教务处主任给学生买烟。学生还当着他面抽，学生还毫无惭愧之色。

他不意外，他怎么会意外呢。Kylo从来不会露出惭愧之色。

但他总归不会在明天早上起床的时候发现Kylo暴尸户外了。他给Poe发了条短信。在我家了，他说。Poe说干得漂亮。他没回复。他和Poe一直不是那么对付，从学生时代开始。毕竟不是每个人都会被Poe放烟花炸烂了自己家的玻璃窗。

他站起来给自己倒了杯酒，后背被Kylo盯得发毛。他手指抠住壁柜边缘，抠得指尖发白。抠了五秒，他取出另一只玻璃杯来。他给Kylo倒了酒。

烟都买过了，酒又怕什么？

他觉得自己有点失控。他的行为，对于他教务处主任的身份来说，着实算得上是放纵。但他只能这样。他面对着这个额头上缝着针、像个小炸弹一样的问题学生，他只能这样。

他发现他在将理由找出来之前，他已经把酒递给Kylo了。

他像是做自由落体运动，最初的那几秒还有些不适应，很快就被那种堕落的快感搞昏了头。Kylo抿了口酒，抬起眼来望着他：

“我要被记大过了吧？”

他点点头。

“已经多少次了？折算下来？”

“两次半。你还有4次犯小过的机会。”

“那我只能让你不要再抓住我了。”

“你应该不要再犯错。比如打架。今天晚上打成这个样子——”

“他们骂我。”

“谁？”

“被我打的那帮人。”

“骂你什么了？”

“骂我输给一个娘们儿。”

……这么一说，他觉得自己似乎可以理解Kylo的动机了。按照Poe的描述，Kylo确实是个输不起的角色。被人当面这么骂的话，也难怪……但是不对。人不能因为被骂了就去打人，人被骂了以后可以有很多种解决问题的方式。他思忖着要如何劝说Kylo的时分，他突然听到Kylo笑了一声：

“我会很不习惯的，主任。”

习惯？习惯什么——不再打架么？

“刚开始改正错误的时候，每个人都会不习惯——”

也好。如果Kylo确实是这个意思，那么这样到也算是打开了对话的入口——

“我说我会不习惯不被你抓，Hux。”

他愣了愣。

“我们认识一年半了吧？你抓了我多少次？全校只有我一个问题学生，你快愁死了吧？你根本不想管我，可是不管我又不行。你知道你比我哥哥见到我的次数还多吗？不知道你注意到了没有，你可是像只狗一样咬着我不放啊。”

“……过奖了。”

他别过头，耐着性子呷了口酒。

“像只狗一样咬着不放”——如果不是他已经被Kylo磨出了极大的耐性，冲着这句话，他就要打得Kylo满地找牙——打不打得过是另一回事罢了。他咬住下唇，逼着自己不要在学生面前动肝火。他其实已经在Kylo面前生过很多次气，只是现在没有那个必要。

冷静点，Armitage，冷静点。没有那个必要。你已经下班了，你是在替同事照顾弟弟。没那个必要。你明明时时刻刻都恨不得从工作中解脱出来，你现在着急个什么劲儿？

Kylo放下酒杯，从沙发上站了起来。夹在指缝间的烟烧过一半，烟雾散向屋顶，绕过Kylo沾着血的衣领，绕过Kylo脸上的伤口。Kylo用手掌按了按缝着针的额头，

“我要去睡觉了，”

Kylo说。Kylo直冲冲地走向他的卧室。他站在原地满脸的难以置信，

“你知道那是我的房间吧？”

他冲着Kylo的背影喊到。

“知道啊。”

Kylo头也没回。Kylo走进他的卧室，甩上门。他的耐性终究到底了，他“咣”地一声将玻璃杯磕在台面上，走上前去，在Kylo将门彻底关上之前一脚把门踹开，

“你到底有没有点教养？——让你说句谢谢或者对不起就那么难？你知道不知道你给你哥哥，给我，给整个学校添了多大的麻烦？你知道那张床不是你的吗？你懂不懂睡到一半被人叫起来去警察局捞人有多心烦？你可以翘课，我明天还要上班，你睡我卧室，难道要我去睡沙发？”

他知道自己的话缺乏逻辑，每一句和另一句之间没有什么联系，但怒气当头，他顾不得自己的话还有什么逻辑。他看到Kylo慢悠悠地走到窗边，靠在窗台上，架着胳膊抽烟，似乎是再等着他继续说下去。他那番话说出口了，只等到了Kylo这样的回应，这态度简直让他震惊。他震惊了，他便说不出话来，他说不出话来，Kylo便叹了口气，挠了挠头发，把手中的烟掐灭在他的窗台上，

“还有什么要说的吗？”

——他简直要背过气去。他管不了那么多了，打得过打不过都好，他只想给这混蛋一拳——

他那一拳打出去，Kylo被他打得身子一斜，侧着头捂住了脸。Kylo脸上本就伤痕累累，这一拳更是打出了新的血痕，但Kylo只是踉跄着扶住了窗台。

“我知道那张床是你的，”

他听到Kylo含混不清地说，或许那一拳让Kylo咬破了舌头。他看到Kylo冲着窗外吐出一口血痰。他看到Kylo扭过头来，深色的眼睛在昏暗的卧室中直直地望向他：

“——你可以让它也变成我的。”

……什么？

没人知道Armitage第二天早上醒来的时候坐在床边捂了多久的脸。

教务处主任给一个高中生买烟算不算堕落？

那么，给一个高中生倒酒，算不算堕落？

那么，给同一个高中生买烟、倒酒，还把这个学生给睡了，算不算堕落？

垃圾桶里扔着他昨天晚上用过的避孕套，润滑剂掉在地板上——他记得昨天Kylo不小心把润滑剂踢下床的时候那孩子还笑了一声——对，那孩子，对，他的学生，Kylo Ren——

除了润滑剂，地板上还散落着他和Kylo的衣服。Kylo的校服。沾着血和土的校服。他回过身去，Kylo睡得尚熟——脸上的红肿变成了淤青，眉毛轻轻皱起，眉峰上方是缝了针的伤口，伤口边缘肿起，泛着暧昧的嫩红色。被子缠在Kylo的腰上，裸露的躯体上还有几处他留下的吻痕——

完了完了完了完了他完了。

教务处主任Armitage Hux，你完蛋了。

他站起来，晃晃悠悠地走到浴室，睡眠不足让他头昏脑涨。他坐在马桶上捂住头。他记得他昨天晚上在气头上。他记得Kylo那句话他没听懂，他记得Kylo吻了上来，满嘴的血味，吻得他直发蒙——他记得Kylo把他推倒在床上，跨在他腿上脱掉了上衣。他想要挣扎，Kylo却扒了他的裤子。他记得Kylo嘟嘟哝哝地说最喜欢看他气急败坏的样子，包括此时此刻。他记得Kylo说他怎么会笨到看不出来自己有一半时候都是在故意让他抓到——他记得Kylo嘲笑他的勃起，翻出他床头里的润滑剂来。他记得Kylo当着他的面用手指扩张，一举一动颇有引诱的味道，却在尝试让他进入自己身体的时候短暂地暴露了因经验不足而带来的生涩——

他看到Kylo赤裸的身上满是因为痛苦而冒出的冷汗，看到伴随着Kylo的每一个动作而跃动的肌肉线条，看到Kylo满身的伤疤，看到Kylo咬住撕裂了的嘴唇。Kylo终于将他吞下去，抬起头来，有些得意地看着他，眼底却漾着因为疼痛泛出的眼泪。他头一次见到放荡和生涩可以同时存在于一个人身上，他的喉结上下窜动。他看到Kylo在他眼前晃起腰来，他听到Kylo阵阵的闷哼和呻吟。他记得Kylo一直想吻他。他记得……

完了。Armitage Hux，你完蛋了。

他记得Kylo射在他的肚子上。

他痛苦万分地想起来，当Kylo对他说出“我还想要”几个字的时候，他撩开了Kylo黏在额头上的头发，满足了Kylo接吻的欲望。

他回到客厅，哆哆嗦嗦地从他给Kylo买的那包烟中抽了一支出来。他在愁苦中忽略了身后传来的脚步声，他的烟抽到一半，被Kylo从身后取走，嘴唇上落下Kylo短暂的亲吻。

我走了，Kylo叼着烟说。Kylo已经换上了校服，抽出插在口袋里的手，按下了大门的把手。Kylo迈出去一条腿，身子顿了顿，又扭过头来说：对了，我还差一岁才成年。

Kylo走了。

Armitage还愣在原地。

此后的一个星期里，他发现他找不到Kylo了。

或许真的和Kylo说得一样，有多半时候，Kylo是在故意让他抓个正着。他找过了。天台，校舍后方，体育馆仓库，游戏厅。他去过了各种Kylo可能会违纪的地方，他都没有再见到过那个“把他的床变成了自己的”的学生。他真的像只狗一样咬着不放了吗——他不确定之前他是不是，他反应过来如今他确实是。

咬着Kylo不放，也不过是想给那天晚上画个清晰些的句号而已。他得把话和Kylo说清楚，虽然他不知道有什么好说——他不知道Kylo究竟想要什么，但是这种恶作剧只能有一次。只能，也只可能，有一次。如果Kylo把这事儿说出去——

但他找不到Kylo了。Kylo如果不来学校，他发现他很容易就找不到Kylo了。这太正常了。学校是他最大的管辖范围，就算Kylo偶尔也会在校外惹事，如果Kylo从学校中消失，他撞到Kylo违纪的可能性就小了很多。

倒也有种就此解放了的感觉。虽然他还是紧张过几天的。他紧张到第四天，见谁也没有用别样的眼神看他，防备就松懈了不少。Kylo不在学校里惹事，他甚至觉得自己的工作量减少了一半。他想问问Ben最近Kylo去了哪里，但Ben身边永远都有个Poe Dameron跟着，而他看见Poe就脑壳痛。到了第二个星期，晚上六点，学生都散得差不多的时候，他走进食堂。他看到Ben一个人坐在那里，他环视了一圈。

Poe居然坐在另一张桌子旁。

他挑了挑眉毛。

他端着餐盘在Ben面前坐下，

“怎么没和Dameron一起吃？”

他问。

“……吵架了。”

Ben回答说。

这倒让他有些惊奇。从学生时代开始，Ben就是Poe的小跟班，当初放烟花炸他家的窗户，其实Ben也有一份功劳。Ben从外地回来后，他就没再见过Ben和Poe吵架了。他想问问怎么回事，但他看出来Ben的表情表示这个话题不该继续。于是他转到了自己更关心的那个话题上：

“你弟弟回去以后怎么样？”

“就在我家里露了一次面。然后就没再见过他了。听说最近队里训练很忙，偶尔给我打个电话报平安……”

他点了点头，含混地“嗯”了一声。

“他没给你添什么麻烦吧？那天晚上？”

他听到Ben问他。

麻烦大了。

他摇了摇头：

“没有。”

Ben看起来像是松了口气，表情缓和了些：

“其实我真的不知道该怎么办。他小的时候，我爸妈正在闹矛盾，搞得他一直脾气不好。现在长大了，也还是原来那个样子。他明明小时候很可爱的……”

Armitage没控制住自己那声冷哼。

“可爱”？……Kylo和可爱有一毛钱关系吗？

……他闭着眼喘息的时候其实也挺可爱的。瞪着眼睛暗示自己吻他的时候也还可以。喘息转变成呻吟的时候也……不不不。清醒点，Armitage。你在想什么？

“我看了下记录，他现在还有4次小过的机会对吧？Hux……”

从餐盘回收处传来几声巨响，Ben的话中断在了一半。两人同时望向声音的来源，只见Poe正将杯子重重地扔进回收桶。Poe扔完餐具，拍拍手，扯了扯肩膀上的背包，头都不回地走出了餐厅。

Ben的表情明显阴沉了下来。Armitage眯起了眼。还在上学的时候，Poe每次和Ben吵完架，都是这副模样。他没记错的话，Poe 28岁了，Ben 25岁。成年多久了，还是这一套？不，重点是，Poe是怎么做到的？怎么有人能看着Ben这双小鹿一般的眼睛生得了气？

Kylo的眼睛和Ben一模一样。形状，睫毛长度，眉毛的位置。Kylo瞪着他的时候……

冷静冷静冷静冷静Armitage Hux请你冷静。

Poe走出食堂的时候，似乎撞到了什么人。那体育老师拍了拍来人的肩膀，身影消失在黄昏之中。来人走进食堂，穿着运动服，背着包，另一半肩膀上挎着击剑装备。——击剑社团。社团活动结束了。

Kylo走进了食堂。

……他怎么就忘了去社团找找Kylo在不在？无论Kylo平时来不来学校，作为社团首席，击剑社的活动，Kylo从来没缺席过。

Kylo见到他，脚步僵在了门口。Kylo思索了两秒钟。Kylo在思索结束后扭头走了。

Armitage长大了嘴。两秒钟的时间，并不足以让他在自己也思索结束后出声喊出Kylo的名字。Ben捕捉到他的表情，疑惑地看着他；他摇了摇头。看岔了，他说。

直到晚上写完教务日志，他也没搞清楚Kylo现在的态度是个什么意思。他从Kylo留在他家里的那包烟中抽出一根来，点上。他靠上流理台，一手拿着酒，一手将烟灰抖进水槽。他从来不抽烟，在那一夜之前。为人师表的Armitage Hux从来不抽烟。

烟抽了几口，他听到有人敲门。他夹着烟去开门，门外站着下午扭头就走了的Kylo Ren。

“我忘带家门钥匙了。”

Kylo说。

“你哥哥呢？”

Armitage问。

“哥哥不在家。”

Kylo回答。

Armitage向后退了一步，让Kylo走进家来。Kylo脸上的淤青淡了，缝的针也拆了，只是还留着伤疤。Kylo抢走他手里的烟叼到自己嘴里，轻车熟路地在沙发上坐下。他站在原地没脾气地抬了抬手，Kylo根本没有看他一眼。Kylo从击剑袋里抽出剑，用布子擦起了剑刃。他拿一次性纸杯接了些水，放到Kylo面前。他犹豫着要怎么向Kylo开口。他明明想了一个多星期该和Kylo说些什么，比如告诉我你到底想要什么，比如我觉得那是个错误，比如你以后不应该这样做，比如如果你想用这种事情威胁我让我不再给你记过那么你就大错特错了——

Kylo擦着剑，

“我上次注意到，你把最后一个避孕套用掉了。”

“……所以呢？”

Kylo抬起头来望向他，

“所以我买了新的。”

他从Kylo的眼睛上移开视线。他瞥了一眼Kylo手里闪着寒光的剑。

他得给自己找个借口，对不对？

第二天早上起床，他没有坐在床边捂脸。他盯着天花板，点了根烟。烟雾让睡眠中的Kylo不太舒服，那孩子在他身边动了动，脸又往枕头里埋了埋。

Armitage又抽了口烟。

他不知道别的烟抽起来是什么味道，但红万的味道其实不怎么样。身边传来被单摩擦的声音，Kylo迷迷糊糊地醒来，盯着他：

“给我一口。”

他把烟递到Kylo嘴边，看着Kylo垂下眼，发出了满足的哼哼声。两人之间的烟雾散了，Kylo睁开眼瞪着他。他想了想，凑上去吻了吻Kylo的嘴唇。Kylo接起吻来很黏人，舌头总是勾着他不放，此刻亦然。Kylo的胳膊勾上来，沉重的大腿扣在了他的腰上。他扯掉了被子，翻个身将Kylo压在身下，手掌向下探去，果然探到了Kylo的晨勃。

难怪一早就这么热情，他想。

他究竟还是被自由落体冲昏了头。他不再需要到处抓那个违法乱纪的Kylo Ren，每周有几个夜晚，Kylo总会出现在他的门口。他从Kylo身上的淤青和伤疤判断Kylo又在他不知道的地方打了架，他时时会带着惩罚性质地刻意按压Kylo的淤青，直到Kylo发出吃痛的闷哼声，两条腿缠他缠得更紧。“我最近都没有打输过”——Kylo对他这样说了，只招来他在Kylo大腿上的狠狠一抽。

迟早要打出事，他恶狠狠地回答。他从背后插入Kylo，手指揪住Kylo的头发，气这个小鬼为什么这么容易和别人生气。他已经了解过很多，很多情况下，先来挑衅的都不是Kylo。可先动手的永远是Kylo，这孩子脑子里几乎除了暴力什么都没有——

除了暴力和性，什么都没有。

他弯下身，嘴唇贴住Kylo的肩胛骨。他沿着脊椎吻向下，唇瓣感受到Kylo的肌肉轻微的颤抖。自由落体。他知道他惹上大麻烦了，或者大麻烦惹上了他。

自由落体。

他想向Ben再多打听些关于Kylo的事，好在自己自由落体结束的那个瞬间不至于摔成碎片。可他只来得及打听了两三次，Poe就已经和Ben和好如初，又碍眼地出现在了同一张餐桌旁。他知道了Kylo小的时候会把欺负Ben的人打得头破血流，知道了Kylo去海外的那几年根本没在念书而是在和Han Solo上非洲大草原溜狮子，知道了Kylo从小就有极高的击剑天赋，知道了Kylo孤身回到这个国度时的不安和无助。Kylo从小就被人喊麻烦精，Ben总结说。

他眼睛望向食堂门口，等着麻烦精出现在那里，今天是击剑社团的活动日。麻烦精出现了，麻烦精却和此前几次一样，看到他后转身走了。

又有什么关系呢，到了晚上，Kylo总要出现在他的家门口的。

他的手机震了震，他瞥了一眼，将手机面朝下扣在了桌子上。

但我感觉他最近乖多了，Ben又说。是啊，是乖多了，他回答。

人都不怎么来学校了，当然看起来乖多了。

手机又响了起来。他推下了静音键。

最初的那一夜之后，他想过很多种可能性，最大的可能性，是Kylo想要制造一个他的把柄。第二个夜晚，此后很多个夜晚，Kylo鲜少提到记过的事，Kylo甚至鲜少再出现在校园里。Kylo再没有给过他记过的机会，更不要说企图利用这个把柄。如果Kylo没有利用，那么这种事情就不会成为把柄。他只知道自己惹上了大麻烦，但在他规划清晰的人生中，他头一次变得不愿去想惹麻烦的后果会是什么。

“不过我最近有时候晚上去找他，他总是不在家。给他打电话吧，他又说自己在朋友家玩，没什么事。我很怕他去和什么奇奇怪怪的人厮混……”

Ben的话让他猛地回过了神。不是什么奇奇怪怪的人，真的，Ben——他在脑子里说，是我。他在我家。你找不到他的时候，他在我的床上。

……天啊。我把Ben的弟弟睡了。

天啊。

他用手捂住了脸。手掌遮蔽了光线，他不知道为什么他眼前会浮现出Kylo的嘴角。Kylo的嘴唇很厚，咬起来的感觉能让他上天堂。Kylo的嘴角常常带伤，如果他舔到那处伤口，Kylo就会发出吃痛的轻哼声。他放下手掌，看着眼前的Ben，看着Ben那张和Kylo一模一样的脸。在对这一切一无所知的Ben面前，他觉得自己浑身扎满了罪恶感的箭头。

“……我会尽可能地盯着他的。”

他说。他匆匆吃掉剩下的饭，收起被他面朝下扣在桌子上的手机，匆匆离席。Poe能把他身上瞪出洞来，他甚至懒得瞪回去。他在食堂就收到了Kylo的消息，问他什么时候回去，他没有理。Kylo给他打了电话，他挂掉了。他开了静音，等到他走进公寓走廊，手机上已经是十几个未接电话。他走到家门口，看到那个穿着运动服的麻烦精正坐在他家门口，脚边是掐灭了的烟头。麻烦精没有冲他打招呼，麻烦精只是叼着烟看着他开门。他拽着麻烦精的领子，把麻烦精拽进屋里。他拉着麻烦精走进卧室，他的拇指按到了麻烦精胳膊上的淤青，疼得麻烦精龇牙咧嘴。

他已经越来越偏离他的日常轨道了。

一个人回到家，写完教学日志，享受剩下的独处时光——他整日要和学生纠缠，他已经没工夫再出去社交了。可Kylo总要来烦他。他买了个烟灰缸。他的酒消耗的速度加了倍。他洗床单洗得很勤，因为Kylo在做爱的时候出汗出得很多，动作激烈起来，甚至可能扯开刚刚愈合的伤口。他家里摆着两只牙刷。他早餐常常需要做两份。他——

他看到Kylo身上新的淤青，他用牙齿咬上那片伤痕。Kylo的手指攥紧了他的手腕，他知道他把Kylo弄疼了。

麻烦死了，Kylo Ren。麻烦死了。

所以说，Armitage Hux，在他理想的休息日的早上接到Kylo Ren的电话，会意外吗？

不会。

他很烦躁，可他并不意外。就算真的说哪里意外，只有Kylo只给他打了一次电话这一点比较意外。Kylo总会先发短信，短信没有得到回复，才会打电话。今天早上没有短信。只有电话，这个电话还只打了一次。

他反倒觉得有些可笑。Kylo打电话的方式向来是狂轰滥炸，总要把他逼到崩溃和恼怒的边缘，而那些电话的目的从来都不是什么大事。现在Kylo真正遇到了孤立无援的危机，却只肯给他打电话打一次。幸亏他醒了。幸亏他决定去看看到底是哪个王八蛋给自己打了电话。

如果他没打回去的话，Kylo会怎么办？就那么孤零零地坐在医院的等待区？等着那个全不知情的、现在正在某个海岛上和Poe Dameron打炮打到话都说不出来的哥哥来接他？还是等他那个不知在哪块大草原上的爹？

麻烦精果然是麻烦精，而他拿这个麻烦精束手无策。

他的烦躁，一半来源于他废掉的休息日，一半来源于这个反常的电话和打电话的这个麻烦精。他带着饿着肚子的麻烦精回了家，房间里的窗帘还没有拉开，他的被子还保持着一半被掀起来的模样。想起他蓄谋已久的休息日，他没好气地把钥匙挂在了门后。他脱掉被绞脏的外套，从衬衣口袋中抽出香烟。他回到沙发上坐下，他想起来Kylo到现在还没有吃过饭。

等这根烟抽完。抽完再说。

透过眼前的烟雾，他看向坐在另一侧沙发上的Kylo。他感到烦躁，于是他叹了口气，没怎么用力地蹬了Kylo一脚。他等着Kylo蹬回来，Kylo向来享受这些和他的小打小闹——Kylo却只是乖乖挨了那一脚。Kylo低着头，用手指挠着后脑的纱布。从医院带回来的药被Kylo放在桌上，Kylo只知道盯着药发呆。

他那一脚蹬得极其尴尬，他觉得自己像是蹬了一条落水狗。他把烟盒抓起来扔到Kylo胸前，这一次，Kylo倒是老老实实接受了他的好意。

打火机摩擦的声音在他的耳边作响，昏暗的客厅里烟雾弥漫。沉默与寂静的二重奏。

片刻，他听到Kylo突然开口：

“……对不起。”

他手指一抖，烟灰掉到了裤子上。

……Kylo刚刚对他说了什么？

对不起？

两年了，他从来没在床上之外的地方听见Kylo说过这句话。下了床，这些东西就不存在于Kylo的语言系统之内。他抖掉身上的烟灰，皱起眉头：

“你说什么？”

“我说对不起，打扰你休息。”

“你知不知道你打扰过我多少次了？”

“这次不一样。”

Kylo闷了口烟，什么都没接着说。

他花了很长时间去反应哪里不一样。他没反应过来。眼前的Kylo虽然抽着烟，坐姿却哪里不对。Kylo像是那些被他喊来教务处训话的学生。那些学生老实起来倒是没什么，Kylo一老实，着实让他觉得可怕。他想起来Kylo一路都没怎么说话。不，不对，哪里不对。

这是不是个恶作剧？Ben和Kylo互换了？那在Poe床上的是Kylo？他要杀了Dameron这个混蛋——不对。不对。Kylo的脖子上那块青紫是三天前打架打的，他记得他舔过那里。Ben也不抽烟。眼前的人就是Kylo。

“……医生给你吃了什么？”

他问。Kylo翻了他一眼，低下头去，嘴角抽了抽，

“如果我哥在的话，我不会让你去医院的。我不太想用这种事儿打扰你。”

“不太想用这种事儿”——他突然明白了Kylo只打了一次电话的原因，为什么这次电话感觉这么不对劲的原因。

Kylo从来没有在遇到麻烦的时候给他打过电话。

Kylo从来只在麻烦结束以后给他打电话。Kylo总是带着一身的新旧交杂的伤，带着满脑子的暴力与性跑来找他。

他甚至要笑出来了。他大概再也不会见到比现在更荒唐的场景了——Kylo Ren的道歉，Kylo Ren发自内心的真诚的道歉。这个已经给他添了无数麻烦的Kylo Ren，因为真正惹上了麻烦而跟他道歉。Kylo什么时候变成这样了？

“……反正我也不是第一次去捞你了。”

他说。上一次捞人的那一晚，他开始自由落体。到现在半年，他依旧在继续堕落，依旧拿这个麻烦精束手无策。可他早已习惯Kylo的麻烦了。

……他甚至有点享受这种堕落。

他把烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，捏着下巴开始思考Kylo到底哪里出了问题。饿着了？饿傻了？

他等了半天，没等到Kylo反驳他那句话。Kylo只是沉闷地抽着烟。Kylo向来嘴刁，向来十句有九句话能把他气死，今天到底是怎么回事？

“……你没事儿吧？”

他最终还是问出了口。Kylo扭过头来，用没被包住的那只眼睛看着他，

“你这是觉得我把脑子打傻了，还是在关心我？”

“两种都有？”

他斟酌了片刻回答。Kylo笑了一声。Kylo笑得并不开心。

“你只是觉得我被打傻了。”

“什么？”

“我现在让你很烦对不对？”

“是挺烦的。”

如果你有印象的话，你每一天都很烦，Kylo Ren。你每一次出现在我家门口的时候都很烦，而我——

“你更喜欢我哥那种乖宝宝吧？”

他的思维断了，他眨了眨眼。他觉得他听错了什么。他看到Kylo转回头去，盯着烧红的烟头，抿了抿嘴：

“我知道你不关心我。我知道我很烦。我只能给你添麻烦……我本来电话都不想给你打。但我真的是找不到人了。这等于又给了你记过的机会……”

“给我等等，”

他打断Kylo的念叨，企图从这一连串的话里找出点什么逻辑来，

“你说我更喜欢谁？”

“我哥啊。”

“为什么？”

“因为我哥听话啊。他不会给你添麻烦。……算了，”

Kylo突然站起身来，

“我要回去了。”

“你等等——”

他的话没能接着说出口。Kylo转过身，走到门后取下自己的外套，

“顺便说一句，我哥有情人了，虽然我不知道是谁——但是你喜欢他没用。”

他彻底搞不懂了。Ben的情人——Ben的情人可不就是Dameron么？他除了觉得那对儿情侣烦人并没有什么别的想法啊？还是说——难道说——

他想起来Kylo很少在他面前提到Ben。

他想起来Kylo每次在看到他和Ben一起吃饭的时候扭头就走。

等等。Kylo现在的表现——

“我叫你等一下！”

他再次开口。Kylo揉了揉鼻子，没有理会他的话，背对着他穿好鞋，

“我没想到你今天休息。平常你都有教工会议，我以为你早就起了。你继续休——”

他猛一龇牙，从沙发上站了起来。他实在是没法继续听下去，他上前夺走了Kylo嘴里叼着的烟。他的行为顿时换来了Kylo不满的眼神——这就对了，这种会用愤愤不平的眼神看着他的Kylo，这就对了。他按住Kylo受伤的那半肩膀，猛地将Kylo推到了墙上。那孩子因为疼痛叫出了声，他想他还是下手重了些。他拽住Kylo的手腕，嘴唇凑近Kylo的耳侧，

“你到底有没有听我说话的意思？”

他烦了，他真的烦了。他受够了Kylo这种自说自话的架势，受够了Kylo这种想来就来想走就走的行为，受够了Kylo这种僵硬的老实的姿态，受够了这个脑子里只有性和暴力、而出现了除此之外的东西时就变得只会胡思乱想的不知所措的小鬼。他得逼着Kylo变回正常的样子去，他不想看到Kylo这种令人别扭的局促不安的模样——

他把Kylo的双手反剪到背后，掌心感受到Kylo的身体出现的颤抖，

“你记不记得你还没吃过早饭？”

“我可以自己回去煮泡面——”

“你觉得我操心你吃没吃饭是因为我答应帮你哥照顾你？”

“我不知道你答应过……”

“你觉得我讨厌你？”

“我不知道——”

“你到底在想什么？我喜欢你哥？你这么以为了多久？”

“我以为你和Dameron不对付——”

“我是和他不对付，你哥和他从小就跟我不对付。你哥现在好点，但是Dameron——老天。Kylo，你以后想事情能不能先跟我说一声？”

“说什么？”

“说——”

他恶狠狠地叹了口气，

“说点除了要我跟你上床之外别的东西，比如你喜欢我？”

“我没有——”

Kylo的话断在了一半。他手中压制着的身体突然僵硬起来，Kylo的额头抵在了墙上。他叹息着松开了Kylo的手。他身体后撤，以便让眼前的高中生能够直起身子来。他烦躁地搓了一把头发。他看到Kylo转过身。他看到Kylo眼中的不知所措。

两年了，他从未见过Kylo对谁示弱过。他从未见过，他也不应该见过。他不想见过。他看着Kylo涨红的脸，他又一次因为这种荒唐感而想笑。他突然有些理解了Ben所说的Kylo的可爱，可为什么是在这种时候？在这种尴尬到两个人都不知道该做些什么的时候？

他看到Kylo探出舌头来舔了舔嘴唇，抿住了嘴。

Kylo没有离开。Kylo也没有再接着做什么，Kylo只是像条不安的狗一样别过了头。Kylo握着的拳头开始发抖。他猜Kylo的情绪可能要到极限了。可Kylo还是没有走。

他想他终于明白了。Kylo不是不肯说。

Kylo只是不会说。

他退回沙发旁，来回踱了几步，一只手搓起了下巴。他的休息日作废了，他又一次被Kylo Ren惹毛。他已经被Kylo Ren惹毛了无数次，过去的两年里，从他第一次见到Kylo到那个时候开始——

他发出一声漫长的叹息。他明白了。他想他可能真的需要为人师表一次，他可能需要从零开始教Kylo点什么。他听到Kylo的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来，他这一次确实笑出了声。

“我去做早饭，或者说，”

他看了一眼表，

“午饭。而你——”

他指了指Kylo，

“到卧室去。”

Kylo站在门口没有动。

“把衣服脱掉。”

他无视了Kylo的迟疑，他直接给出命令。Kylo僵了片刻。僵了片刻，Kylo还是让手指动作起来，脱掉了自己的外套。他看到Kylo的手指有些打颤。

外套。T恤。

他看到缠在Kylo肩上的纱布，纱布上还带着血痕。这个让他恼火的问题学生又一次背着他打架了，打进了医院，打得他不得安宁，打得他现在只想狠狠地收拾这个笨得要死的家伙一顿。或许只有这样才能教会Kylo些什么，或许——

他已经放纵自己自由落体了，他不能允许Kylo与自己的下落速度有任何差距。

“去床上趴下。”

他再次命令。他走上前去，揪住迟疑着不知该不该迈开步子的Kylo的头发，让Kylo的耳朵靠近自己，

“因为不知道我在想什么，也搞不清自己想要什么——”

他掐灭手中的烟，指了指卧室的方向：

“——Kylo Ren。记大过。”

-END-


	3. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前一章的番外。

Armitage知道，有些场景并非会频繁地出现在人生中，并非时时都能让他看到。或许频繁出现了依旧会让他感到惊奇，惊奇，或者不习惯。或者习惯了，依旧觉得这场景蔚为可贵。比如现在。

将职业道德踩在脚下，享受堕落的快感。比如现在。

缠在脸上的纱布他帮忙换过了，此刻遮住了Kylo脸上骇人的伤。Kylo不愿意让他帮忙换纱布，Kylo甚至不愿意把纱布拆下来。他必须要将Kylo拽到身前，让Kylo跌坐在他的大腿上，揪住Kylo的头发，他才能说服Kylo听话。他拆开纱布，手指小心翼翼地划过那条沿着肩膀蔓延直上的伤痕。拇指的指腹贴上伤口时，他感到这具强壮的身躯在他的腿上一抖。

很漂亮。

他说。他看到Kylo困惑不解的眼神，他知道Kylo拆掉纱布之后一直很紧张。他在Kylo身上嗅到性爱的味道，他还没有让Kylo去洗澡。屋子里的窗帘遮蔽了户外刺眼的阳光，高潮的瞬间，他甚至有些失去了时间的概念。

胳膊擦过Kylo的身体，他抓起桌上的药和纱布。把药换好了，去洗个澡，他说。他不需要做出什么不要让伤口碰到水之类的叮嘱，Kylo比他更懂如何在受伤之后洗澡。挂钟告诉他已经是下午四点，他在两个意义层面上喂饱了Kylo，但他知道Kylo饿得很快。他得在Kylo洗澡的时候出趟门，Kylo已经把他备在冰箱里的食物吃光了。

他换好了纱布，Kylo的两条胳膊却依旧搭在他肩膀上。Kylo用那只暴露在外的眼睛望着他。他知道Kylo想要什么，但他不能就这么给Kylo什么。他凑上去，咬住Kylo的下唇。Kylo的身体贴近他，有些急切地想要向他索求更多。他让舌尖划过Kylo的齿尖，撤开脑袋，手掌拍了一把Kylo的屁股，

去洗澡。

他说。

Kylo的脸上露出别扭的神色来。他补了一巴掌。

快点。别让我说第三遍。

Kylo慢腾腾地收回胳膊，站起身。Kylo走向他的卧室。他的衣柜里早就有了一个固定的角落，放着Kylo的衣服。他听到浴室的门被关上。他站起来，披上那件绞脏了的外套，拾起钥匙出了门。

嘴唇有些干，舔过了，舔出些咸咸的味道。汗液和精液的滋味。自己的澡可以回去洗，重点是别让Kylo饿着。想到这一点的时候，Armitage感到有些意外。意外了，就发出了自嘲的笑声。他不知道自己现在和Kylo是什么样的关系，至少不到12个小时之前，他还表现得像个混蛋。Kylo受伤了，他习以为常。他急匆匆地赶到医院，看到Kylo没有自己想象得那么狼狈，他松了口气，但这和他表现得像个混蛋没有任何关系。

没有任何关系。他惩罚Kylo，因为Kylo总是把自己搞到受伤。他知道Kylo喜欢那些惩罚，喜欢利用那些惩罚从心理层面上弥补自己的错误，只是Kylo从来不说。

Kylo喜欢什么，从来都不会告诉他。他在这半年来不自觉地观察了很多，比如Kylo早上喜欢吃煎得很脆的培根，比如Kylo喜欢45度的水温，比如Kylo在陪他看B级片时总是很有兴致。Kylo靠在他肩膀上，看着电视机里四溅的血浆，说他一个教务处主任，怎么喜欢的都是这种东西？

一个勾引教务处主任上床的人没资格问这样的问题吧？

他回敬Kylo。Kylo没接话，只是在短暂的停滞后，用额头蹭起了他的肩膀。他知道做爱后，两个汗水淋漓的人躺在床上，腻在一起看B级片确实有些恶趣味，但这是他堕落生活中的不可或缺的一环。他伸手揽住Kylo的肩膀，电视里的男人被切断的颈部截面喷出血来，溅了一地。

被子上放着烟灰缸，说不清到底放在谁的身体上。Kylo的腿在被子下缠着他的腿，Kylo对于肢体接触的渴求超越了他曾经任何一个相处过的床伴。

“床伴”。

教务处主任和学生的关系，一年半。老师和同事弟弟的关系，几个小时。这半年呢？这半年里，他们到底算不算床伴？

Kylo上了他的床，没错。他记不清有多少个早上，他穿好衬衣、打好领带的时候，回过身去，看到Kylo躺在那里，黑色的头发披散开来，掩住那孩子的眼睛。开罗的皮肤很白，越发显得那黑发黑得显眼。队里的训练任务总是很重，Kylo从来不是个随随便便就能醒来的人。如果Kylo醒了，Kylo注意到他要走了，Kylo会看着他，迟迟不肯把再见说出口。

他知道Kylo想要什么，但他不能就这么给Kylo什么。

于是他主动告别。

他和Kylo都是彼此的工具，对吧？一个单纯的野兽，一个披着人皮的野兽。情欲的撕扯中把对方咬出血来，他甚至把Kylo搞哭过。他听到Kylo哭着说对不起，那孩子身体肉眼可见地因疼痛而颤抖，阴茎却渗出前液来，穴道将他绞得更紧。Kylo的喜恶表现其实颇为直观，只是Kylo从来不选择以语言的形式表露。Kylo从来都不是个擅长使用语言这种工具的人。Kylo像只单纯的野兽。

按照他们上床的频率，他们确实是床伴。若要从“伴”的角度出发，似乎又没那么精确。性和感情可以明确地割舍开，是否上床和感情是否会变化并没有多大的关联。但是他和Kylo不一样。上床前后，感情还是产生了变化。他和Kylo的关系，从千万个词汇中选择一个来描述，就是“堕落”。再选一个出来的话，便是“无耻”。除此之外，似乎并无其他。就算有过其他，也会被罪恶感遮蔽掉。罪恶感就像是他附加在Kylo肉体上的伤痛，罪恶感让他更加享受堕落的过程。

所幸Ben现在不在这座城市里，所幸他不可能在出门的时候在某个街角无意间遇到Kylo的哥哥。直面Ben，告诉Ben他和Kylo的关系，他必须承认他现在做不到。罪恶感带来的副作用之一，可不就是这种背着所有人沉沦时产生的焦虑么？

都是从那个晚上开始。从那个Ben不知如何是好的时候，Poe推了他一把的那个晚上开始。他为什么会给Kylo买烟？他为什么纵容Kylo喝酒？他似乎忍耐了，可忍耐之前终归有过妥协。如果最初他没有妥协呢？

他告诉自己，那是为了Ben，为了他的同事。他这么告诉自己，Kylo也那样认为。这么想来，Kylo那天晚上决定引诱他，或许并没有什么多余的想法，或许只是在惩罚他罢了，或许只是想让他把注意力分到自己身上一些。Kylo说自己常常故意让他抓住，那么Kylo就是在故意犯错。Kylo冒着被记过的风险一次次犯错，一次次故意让他看到，像个没长大的孩子一样，用错误吸引别人的注意力，用错误惩罚他人和自己。

所以说，那个夜晚也是个错误。错误延续下去，到现在成了常态。错误一次次地重复，重复至今，他发现Kylo喜欢他。这个听起来只有青春期的少年才会拥有的情感状态离他太过遥远，成年以后，他就甚少产生这样的感觉。“喜欢某个人”。可Kylo的喜欢又和普通人不太一样。不是欣赏，不是崇敬。打个比方，Kylo更像是条死死咬着好不容易得来的玩具的狗。

一切都是个错误。Kylo用错误的手段吸引他的注意力，Kylo对性的理解也错误地带着暴力的味道。他退了一步，他纵容Kylo继续犯错误。

他让Kylo和他一起堕落。

他已经很卑鄙了，他只需要承认他的卑鄙。他越不给Kylo什么，Kylo就会更想要什么，Kylo就会继续出现在他的门口，就会继续在他身边看B级片看到睡着，就会带着满身情欲的味道，继续在某个早晨，在他的床上熟睡。Kylo总是来找他，他总是觉得Kylo麻烦死了。他知道麻烦都是自己惹来的，他远比自己理解的要更为卑鄙。

发现Kylo喜欢他的时候，他很想笑。他没想到过这种情感会出现在两个人之间。但要他给出这种状态一个明确的定义，他又给不出来，或者，他从未仔细去思考过。他只知道他暴露了他最卑鄙的一面，白天在学校里衣冠楚楚，晚上让学生在他身上晃着腰。事情只应该有一次，也只可能有一次。可能性的限制被打破了，必然性也就出现了问题。恪守道德远不如堕落来得有趣，何况是Kylo引诱了他。错都是Kylo的，对不对？

直到他发现Kylo喜欢他。直到Kylo因为喜欢他，想离开他。他终于意识到Kylo的可爱之处，他终于看透了Kylo。他终于把最后一块拼图拼上了。

他在床上喂Kylo吃饭，因为他捆住了Kylo的双手。他在喂饭的过程中，看到Kylo的舌尖划过嘴角。他硬了，他问Kylo吃饱了没有，Kylo点点头。他把盘子放到一旁。他吻上去。

他指出了Kylo的情感状态，Kylo不知道要如何反驳他，Kylo一直没怎么说话。Kylo吃饭吃得有些紧张，视线离开叉子后，总要望向他的眼睛。Kylo在等他说些什么，Kylo在等他替自己解释。他不肯给出解释，他用咬破Kylo的嘴唇来回答Kylo无声的疑问。他想Kylo一直是带着疑问的，疑问消失的期间或许只有Kylo在射精后失神地喘息着的那半分钟。他拆开捆着Kylo的手的领带，看到那孩子的手腕发红。他吻了吻那红痕，算是对Kylo表现的赞赏。

如果他不给自己的每一个行为找一个目的，找一个借口，他就会离野兽的定义就越来越近。他还是本能地会给自己的行为找借口，以忽视他的很多个动作其实都出于本能。人不是永远那么能算计。罪恶感会带来欢愉，欢愉的背后总归带着恐惧。恐惧可以成为理性和非理性的根源，只是他和Kylo的关系中，欢愉成为了非理性的根源。他一直很理性，理性被欢愉打败。第一次拿起软包红色万宝路的时候，他就失控了。

到处抓Kylo的那段日子里，他常常会情绪失控。他看着Kylo的眼睛，他不明白为什么Kylo明明长着一张和Ben一样的脸，却能让他失去理智到这般程度。Kylo上了他的床，事情并没有出现什么好转。Kylo主动的时候，骑在他身上，因为快感扬起脸，嘴唇抿起，鼻腔中发出柔软的哼哼声。他让自己的手掌攀上Kylo的腰，配合着Kylo的动作律动，只需要这么简单的动作就能打破Kylo的从容。那孩子的身体会猛地一颤，潮滋滋的眼睛因情欲的冲击闪过迷惘的神色，抿着的嘴唇松开，发出无法抑制的呻吟。他会本能地加快腰部的动作，看到Kylo的身体在他面前崩溃，胸口贴住他的胸口，牙齿咬住他的锁骨。Kylo早已不是第一次把他咬破了。

野兽凶猛。凶猛而愚笨，愚笨而口拙。Kylo不是个口拙的人，Kylo的嘲讽比他的存在更烦人。Kylo只在关键的时候口拙，关键的时候。在这个关键时刻出现之前，Armitage不知道这种东西还会存在于他和Kylo之间。他在这半年里一直觉得自己在自由落体，堕落的时候蒙着眼睛，不知道地面在哪里，不知道地面是否真的存在。

地面就是这样的关键时刻。Kylo终于肯对他做出一些愚蠢的感情表述的时刻。Kylo不会说，Kylo说不清楚，Kylo想跑。他把Kylo抓回来，他只需要拦住Kylo一步，Kylo逃离的欲望就会溃不成军。Kylo又在不自觉地吸引他的注意力了，Kylo只是在等他来拦他，只是Kylo自己不知道。就像Kylo不知道自己喜欢他一样，Kylo什么都不知道。

巧克力坚果冰淇淋，蜂蜜瑞士卷。

他把两样零食扔进购物筐。他喜欢Kylo唇上沾着奶油的样子，喜欢吻上去的时候Kylo嘴中的甜腻的味道。他记得Kylo有一次在车站等他。回程路上进了便利店，Kylo站在冰柜前，问他能不能给自己买个冰淇淋。那是Kylo为数不多的与喜好相关的表述。他买了，他去结账，他指着货架上的烟，他扭过头发现Kylo盯着瑞士卷不吭气。

Kylo总想要很多东西，Kylo总在这种对他来说不痛不痒的事情上限制自己。他走上前取下瑞士卷扔到收银台上。Kylo并没有多少零花钱，何况这些钱多数时候还被Kylo拿来买烟。他不知道自己不在场的时候，Kylo的零花钱没那么紧张的时候，那孩子会不会利索地去把那些零食买下来。Kylo什么都不知道。Kylo不知道那些顾虑是因为喜欢的缘故，Kylo满脑子都是暴力和性。一个成长期在草原上逗了三年狮子的孩子，青春期来的太晚，与人交流的能力自然跟不上，肉体成年了，心理上终归还有着幼稚和孩子气的一面。

他呢？

他整天和学生打交道，他对学生的幼稚和愚蠢了解得太过透彻。他以为他厌倦了，他还是败给了Kylo。Kylo和那些孩子们不一样。Kylo是个孩子又不是个孩子，Kylo需要他需要到了绝望的地步，只是Kylo从来不说。他需要Kylo需要到让自己变得卑鄙，或者，因为他对Kylo的需求，他暴露了他卑鄙的那一面。这种关系不能称为床伴。在他意识到地面在哪里之前，他们早已超越了床伴的定义了。

他指着货架，又是两包烟。他料想Kylo今晚会在自己家里过夜，料想Kylo明天会起得很晚，会迷迷糊糊地披着浴衣下床，坐在他的沙发上，点着起床后的第一根烟。酒家里有的是，烟总需要提前备足。

他看了眼表。他已经出来20分钟了，他得赶紧回去。Kylo要的东西他还没给，他总是拖着不给，拖到最后，他反而变成急着给出去的那个。回程的脚步比去程快些，公寓楼出现在他眼前，窗口，Kylo从楼上望着他。他淡漠地瞟了一眼，走进了楼道。

我洗干净了。

Kylo对他说。

吃点东西。

他回答。他把食物和烟放在桌上，他的Kylo还是不知道该说些什么。他还没有给Kylo答案，而Kylo自己想不出来。他的课才上到一半。

他脱掉脏了的外套，走到窗前，拉开窗帘，打开窗户透气。他脱掉黏着汗的衣服，走进浴室，浴室地面上沾着几根黑色的头发，他不知何时已经习惯了家里会出现黑色的头发。留在他的枕头上，他的梳子上，他的衣服上，他的浴室里。他把自己冲干净，回到客厅。Kylo果然先把冰淇淋吃掉了。

他在沙发另一侧坐下，脖子里挂着毛巾，拿起遥控器开电视。他的胃口不如Kylo凶猛，他并不想吃什么。衣冠禽兽总不如单纯的野兽食欲那样旺盛。

字面意义的食欲。

他找到一套系列电影中的第四部，依旧是B级片。他扭头，以询问的眼神看向Kylo。Kylo眨眨眼，点点头。他按下播放键。他点了支烟。Kylo陪着他看了无数B级片，Kylo不会因为血浆和残肢吃不下饭。或许逗过狮子的人早已见过了无数的残肢，动物的残肢有时候比人类的更吓人。他突然开始好奇。Kylo的成长过程他没有经历过，他不知道Kylo看到过什么，听到过什么，经历过什么，体验过什么。他不知道什么样的教育才会让Kylo犯下那样的错误，也不知道什么样的教育者才会纵容学生犯下那种错误。

他理解了Kylo情欲方面的需求，掌握了Kylo在性爱方面的喜好，他一直放任自己蒙着眼堕落。他踩上了地面，他发现他除了Kylo的存在本身以外，和Kylo一样无知。他的眼角瞥到Kylo的心不在焉，东西是好吃的，只是Kylo没那个心情。因为他没有像个尽职尽责的老师一样把话说清楚，而他不知道自己到底能不能像个尽职尽责的老师一样把话说清楚。

他放下手中的遥控器。Kylo一直在等他。

他拍拍他的身侧。Kylo犹豫了一瞬，放下了手中的瑞士卷，坐到他身边。他伸手扣住Kylo的后脑，吻上去，吻到一嘴的甜腻。他的手指抚着Kylo的后脑，像是抚着那只和狮群融为一体的幼狮。幼狮因他的行为而惊讶，惊讶转瞬间变成热切的回应。任何人在得到自己想要的东西的时候都会热切地回应。他逡巡于Kylo的口腔，上颚，继而是舌头背面。齿根，接着绞住Kylo的舌头。指尖擦到Kylo的纱布，他让手指稍微撤开了一段距离，指腹轻抚Kylo的后颈。Kylo的身体失去平衡，手掌猛地撑在了他两腿之间。

电视里传来一声惨叫，Kylo被刺激得身子一抖。他咬着Kylo的嘴唇发出微笑。他松开Kylo，看向电视，某个角色被砍掉了腿。惨叫还在继续，他回头看向他的Kylo。那孩子轻轻张着嘴，喘着气，全然不顾电视里的人过着怎样凄惨的生活。丰满的下唇因唾液而濡湿，Kylo的手攀上了他衬衣的扣子。

他就知道。Kylo总是饿得很快。他的手指再一次覆上Kylo的后颈，上下抚动，他注意到Kylo摸着他扣子的手停了下来。Kylo并不是个很懂得有恩必报的人，Kylo得到满足后常常会忘了回馈。后颈是Kylo的敏感带，承受过他的无数次抚摸和亲吻。Kylo的身体在他掌下打颤，他撩开Kylo脸颊边上的头发，小心不让烟头碰到Kylo的皮肤。他的食指划过纱布包扎着的右眼，向下划过缝着针的伤口。他抬起眼睛来，他看到Kylo的欲求。

他已经落地了，他不需要在带着Kylo一起堕落。他不需要再把任何东西压着不给，只要Kylo想要，他完全可以立刻给出去。现在就可以给出去。

“还想不想回家？”

吻上去之前，他问。Kylo摇了摇头。

“懂得留下就好。”

他说。他现在只能这样回应，在老师都写不出教案的时候，他不知道要如何把课给学生讲清楚。他还需要花一段时间来习惯地面的感觉，习惯Kylo在他身边，习惯他和Kylo一起躺在意念的草原上，看着远方的狮子，燥热的风拂过他和Kylo的身体，头顶上洒下黄昏时分的阳光。

-END-


End file.
